g_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactonite
These are gems that Enchance your ships greatly. Gem_lv5.png|R5 Gem lv4.png|R4 Gem lv3.png|R3 Gem lv2.png|R2 Gem lv1.png|R1 Gem_piece.png|Piece Stats Stats: HP - health points. Your ship can't fight when it reaches 0 Shield - extra HP bar for ships in the protector role. Increases with player level. ATK - influence damage done with normal attacks DEF - reduce damage taken from normal attacks S-ATK - influence damage done with special attacks S-DEF - reduce damage taken from special attacks E-ATK - influence damage done with energy attacks E-DEF - reduce damage taken from energy attacks AST - potency indicator for Rover's debuff skill. Although all commanders have this stat, only rovers have actual stars. Secondary Stats: Accumulator - Special attack energy source. Galactonite that gives this increases initial size. note that each accumulator bar notch = 25 pts, so an +25 pts mean you start off with 3 notches and +50 pts mean you start off with a full bar. Possibly impact recharge rate as well. Block - % chance to block (and counter attack) Crit - % chance to crit. Crit ATK - critical hit damage %. Speed - The team with the greatest total speed starts the round first. Hit Rate - % chance to hit. Calculation unknown (presumably counters dodge/block/misses) Penetration - reduce opponent's % chance to block Type Galactonite Gems - (identified by Rank: initial stat/increase per level) Strike - ATK - R1: 150/50, R2: 300/100, R3: 600/200, R4: 1200/400, R5: 2400/800 Gardian - DEF - R1: 150/50, R2: 300/100, R3: 600/200, R4: 1200/400, R5: 2400/800 Mag-Cloud - SDEF - R1: 150/50, R2: 300/100, R3: 600/200, R4: 1200/400, R5: 2400/800 Starlight - SATK - R1: 150/50, R2: 300/100, R3: 600/200, R4: 1200/400, R5: 2400/800 Deep Blue - EATK - R1: 150/50, R2: 300/100, R3: 600/200, R4: 1200/400, R5: 2400/800 Deatheye - Hit % - R3: 3/1, R4: 4.5/1.5, R5: 6/2? Fury - Crit % - R3: 3/1, R4: 4.5/1.5, R5: 6/2? Phantom - Block % - R3: 3/1, R4: 4.5/1.5, R5: 6/2? Flash - Dodge % - R3: 3/1, R4: 4.5/1.5, R5: 6/2? Fissures - Peneration % - R3: 3/1, R4: 4.5/1.5, R5: 6/2? Pri-Energy - HP - R3: 1200/400, R4: 2400/800, R5: 4800/1600? Starocean - Accumulator (Initial Size) - R3: 10/3, R4: 18/4, R5: 25/5? Tekken - Crit ATK % - R3: 21/1 , R4: ?/?, R5: ?/? Upgrading Galactonite slot unlocks with building level Level 3: 1 Galactonite (Player Lvl10) Level 5: 2 Galactonite (Player Lvl20) Level 7: 3 Galactonite (Player Lvl30) Level 9: 4 Galactonite (Player Lvl40) Level 11: 5 Galactonite (Player Lvl50) Level 13: 6 Galactonite (Player Lvl60) Galactonite Ranks R1 > R2 > R3 > R4 > R5 Galactonite Upgrade Cost Each rank increases the base cost by 300%. Each additional level cost 250% more than the last one, rounded to closest number. The rounded up portion is not taken into account on the next increase. The breakdown is as follows for upgrading cost (identified by Rank - Level:Cost | (total cost)): R1 - L1:10, L2:25, L3:63, L4:156, L5:391, L6:977, L7:2441, L8:6104, L9:15259, L10:38147 | (63572) R2 - L1:30 , L2:75 , L3:188 , L4:469 , L5:1172 , L6:2930 , L7:7324, L8:18311, L9:45776, L10:114441| (190715) R3 - L1:90, L2:225, L3:563, L4:1406, L5:3516, L6:8789, L7:21973, L8:54932, L9:137329, L10:343323| (572145) R4 - L1:270, L2:675, L3:1688, L4:4219, L5:10547, L6:26367, L7:65918, L8:164795, L9:411987, L10:1029968| (1716434) R5 - L1:810, L2:2025, L3:5063, L4:12656, L5:31641, L6:79102, L7:197754, L8:494385, L9:1235962, L10:3089905| (5149301) Things to note: Each lvl 1 galactonite of a given rank is equivalent to a lvl 4 of the previous rank. Also, though untested, it is assumed max level for galactonite is 10. R5(lvl1) = R4(lvl4) = R3(lvl9) R4(lvl1) = R3(lvl4) = R2(lvl9) R3(lvl1) = R2(lvl4) = R1(lvl9) R2(lvl1) = R1(lvl4) Category:Galactonite Category:Galaxy Legend Category:Ships Category:Enhance Category:Power Category:Gem Category:Strike Category:Def Category:AST